1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone, more particularly to a wall mount telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wall mount telephone 1 has a telephone cord 11 and a power line 12, and is electrically connected to a socket panel 10. The socket panel 10 is for mounting on the wall, and includes a power socket and a telephone socket electrically coupled to the power line 12 and the telephone cord 11, respectively. The conventional wall mount telephone 1 further includes a transformer 13 that is electrically coupled between the power line 12 and the power socket and that serves to transfer electric power received from the power socket to the conventional wall mount telephone 1. The telephone cord is for transceiving telephone signals from the telephone socket.
However, an additional drilling process on the wall is required when mounting the conventional telephone on the wall, which results in inconvenience. Furthermore, the telephone cord 11, the power line 12 and the transformer 13 are visible from the outside of the conventional wall mount telephone 1, thus affecting adversely the visual aesthetic quality of a wall on which the conventional wall mount telephone 1 is mounted.